This invention relates to 1-methyl-2(2-methylbutyl)cyclohexanol derivatives defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R represents acetyl, hydrogen, MgCl, MgBr or lithium and uses of the compounds having the structures: ##STR4## (where R represents hydrogen or acetyl) for their organoleptic properties in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, cosmetic powders, hair preparations and the like.
There is a continuing search for materials having desirable fragrance in organoleptic properties. Such materials are sought either to replace costly natural materials or to provide new fragrances of perfume types which have not heretofore been available.
Especially desirable qualities for substances having interesting fragrances are stability in a wide variety of perfumed articles and perfume compositions, ease of manufacture, intensity and pleasantness of aroma.
Particularly desirable in the perfume, cologne and perfumed article area are fragrance nuances which can be described as earthy, minty, camphoraceous, woody, ambery and herbaceous with floral and cedarwood undertones and cooling effects.
Tertiary alkyl cyclohexanol derivatives have been previously described in perfumery.
Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,618 issued on July 7, 1981 and 4,375,428 issued on Mar. 3, 1983 (Helmlinger, et al) described the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR5## useful for their organoleptic properties, particularly in perfumery, wherein R.sub.1 represents secondary butyl, tertiary buryl or cyclohexyl. Specifically, at column 5 lines 42-43 the compound having the structure: ##STR6## is described as having an amber and woody aroma suggesting animal warmth and tobacco-like. The compound having the structure: ##STR7## is described at column 6 lines 19 and 20 as having an "amber-like, woody, cedar-like, patchouli and vetiver aroma".
U.K. Pat. No. 1,411,785 filed on Apr. 5, 1973 and published on Oct. 29, 1975 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR8## as having a minty aroma and the compound having the structure: ##STR9## as having an earthy-mint aroma. New case specification 1,411,785 discloses the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR10## broadly having a "cooling effect on skin", where R'--R"" represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl and the sum of the carbon atoms in R'--R"" is 3-7.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" Volume 1 published in 1969 discloses for use in perfumery at monograph 167 the compound having the structure: ##STR11## at monograph 438 the compound having the structure: ##STR12## at monograph 432 the compound having the structure: ##STR13## and at monograph 167 the compound having the structure: ##STR14## At monograph 167 it is indicated that the compound having the structure: ##STR15## is used as an intermediate in preparing the compound having the structure: ##STR16## and that the compound having the structure: ##STR17## has a "camphoraceous, balsamic-green and somewhat sweet odor reminiscent of certain pine needle oils. It is further stated that "its woody undertones make it compatible with patchouli oil making the overall odor drier". Arctander further states that the compound having the structure: ##STR18## (at monograph 432) has a "powerful, camphoraceous, piney, mostly minty and somewhat tarry odor of great tenacity. " Arctander further states that the compound having the structure: ##STR19## at monograph 438 has a "piney-woody, fruity, powerful and fresher odor with a slightly green undertone."
The compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR20## of our invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties insofar as their perfumery properties are concerned over the compounds of the prior art; insofar as their quality, tenacity and strengths are concerned.